


Scarlett Ideas

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Being a hero, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Empath, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fear, Fear of Death, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Humor, Jokes, Love, Magic, Prudes, Self-Doubt, demons of the past, learning control, overcoming your past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Since the death of her twin brother. Wanda looked for comfort, in a new member of the Avengers.Her name, Alyona.After some time together, the comfort and friendship. Turned into falling in love, and dating.Most of the team is okay with, Wanda and Alyona being together. Others are unsure, if Wanda's feelings are real. They think, that maybe Alyona is using her abilities as an Empath to manipulate Wanda into loving her.Being an Empath is hard on Alyona. Just by touching someone, she can change their mood and thoughts. It forces her to keep a distance from people.But with Wanda, their feelings are real and mutual. Even if most of the team, doesn't see it that way.Alyona and Wanda just need somewhere to fit in, and feel that they belong.Are the Avengers where they can find that?Or is the team, going to tear itself apart?Will Wanda lose someone else she loves?





	1. You're doing amazing!

"You're doing amazing sweetie!" Alyona giggles.

 

"Thanks, but that's really not helping." Wanda sighs.

 

\--

"You worry too much." Alyona sighs.

 

"After the events in-"

 

-

"Wanda, you've come so far! It's not your fault, people don't understand you." Alyona says, as she approaches Wanda.

 

-

Wanda looks down at her feet.

 

-

"You've practiced so hard, on your power and control. Don't doubt yourself on that." Alyona says, resting her hand on Wanda's shoulder.

 

"People-"

 

"Wanda stop." Alyona says sternly. "You saved so many people! No one is perfect, casualties happen. You have to understand that."

 

"You think so highly of me." Wanda smiles.

 

\--

"You're strong, beautiful, and very smart." Alyona says, wrapping her arms loosely around Wanda's shoulders.

 

"I just wish I could be myself again." Wanda nods, a light blush on her cheeks.

 

"You are yourself Wanda. You just get to be, an enhanced version of you." Alyona shrugs.

 

"You're always so sweet to me." Wanda smiles.

 

"You deserve the best in life." Alyona smiles.

 

-

Wanda and Alyona stare at each, as they smile.

 

\----

"Wanda, how's training going?" Steve asks, separating the girls.

 

-

"Oh Steve, my favorite 1940's prude." Alyona says, crossing her arms.

 

"Training is more important right now." Steve sighs.

 

"I've done my hand to hand. Unless you expect me, the empath. To be able to change everyone's, mood to rainbows. There isn't any more that I can do." Alyona shrugs.

 

-

"Wanda?" Steve asks.

 

"I've been training all day. I could use a break." Wanda shrugs.

 

"Alright, go hit the showers." Steve nods.

 

-

Wanda takes Alyona's hand.

 

-

"Shower alone!" Steve yells after them.

 

"We love you too Steve!" Alyona laughs.


	2. I'm your stress ball?

Wanda drags Alyona to her room.

 

\----

Inside Wanda's room, Alyona lies on the bed. While Wanda strips down for a shower.

 

\--

"I see you've been reading up, on your control." Alyona comments, noticing the dozen books under Wanda's bed.

 

"Oh, yeah... Steve suggested it." Wanda sighs, as she enters the bathroom.

 

-

Alyona picks up a few books, and then sets them down again.

 

-

Wanda starts up the shower.

 

\--

"You know Wanda, stressing yourself out. Doesn't necessarily, help with your control." Alyona drags herself off the bed.

 

"That's why I have you, I thought?" Wanda comments from the shower.

 

"Oh? So I'm just your, stress ball?" Alyona scoffs, as she enters the bathroom.

 

"You know I don't think of you like that." Wanda sighs.

 

"What do you think of me as?" Alyona asks.

 

-

Wanda opens the shower door, to look at Alyona.

 

-

Alyona smiles.

 

-

"My girlfriend, I love very much." Wanda smiles, giving Alyona what she wants.

 

"I love you too." Alyona smiles, as she kisses Wanda.

 

\--

"Can I finish my shower, or are you joining me?" Wanda giggles.

 

"Rain check?" Alyona shrugs.

 

-

Wanda nods.

 

-

"I have to talk to Tony, sorry." Alyona rolls her eyes.

 

"Good luck." Wanda smiles, as she closes the shower door.

 

"Thanks babe!" Alyona yells, as she leaves the room.


	3. Thanks Tony

"Hey just the empath I was looking for." Tony smiles, as Alyona steps into the hall.

 

-

Alyona crosses her arms.

 

-

"Steve has asked me, to make some gloves for you." Tony says, puffy out his chest.

 

-

Alyona rolls her eyes annoyed.

 

-

"I have a few prototypes, and I need you to test them." Tony explains.

 

"Of course, because he's afraid. I'm manipulating everyone, by touching them." Alyona nods.

 

"I'm not involved in that. I just need-"

 

"Right, lead the way." Alyona waves her hand.

 

-

Tony chuckles, as he leads Alyona to his lab.

 

-

Alyona shakes her head.

 

\----

"Alright here they are." Tony says, presenting three Opera gloves.

 

"Why are they colored?" Alyona asks.

 

"I wasn't sure which color you preferred." Tony shrugs.

 

"Do they do different things?" Alyona asks.

 

"No they all just stop your power, from working when you touch someone." Tony shrugs.

 

-

Alyona nods as she tries on the red gloves.

 

\--

"Are you the guinea pig?" Alyona asks, as she adjusts the glove.

 

"Sure." Tony nods.

 

-

Alyona grabs Tony's shoulder, she tries making him angry.

 

-

Tony looks down at Alyona's hand.

 

-

Alyona stares at Tony impressed.

 

\--

"Are you doing anything? Anything at all?" Tony asks.

 

"Yeah, but the gloves are blocking me." Alyona laughs.

 

"Good they work. Are you keeping the red ones, to match Wanda?" Tony winks.

 

-

Alyona blushes as she takes off the glove.

 

-

"Hey it's the 21st century and all." Tony smiles.

 

"Yes I'm keeping the red, only because I like the color." Alyona sighs.

 

"Whatever you say." Tony nods.

 

\--

"Thanks Tony." Alyona rolls her eyes, as she takes the red gloves.

 

"Any time." Tony waves Alyona off.

 

-

Alyona lightly laughs as she leaves Tony's lab.


End file.
